Rules
These are the rules of our wiki. Please try to follow them. Rules # Be nice to other members. #* It includes no swearing. This wiki is all-age friendly. # Don't make your characters overpowered. Even the school's top unit, 3shine, is not perfect. # The idols must be humans. It is Love Live, and this anime is a little more realistic than some other idol anime. # Currently, all the characters are female, but if many members want to have males, we will add them. # Same goes for age. The characters are preferred to be in high school but maybe we will add middle school division in the future. This can help you: #* 1st years - 15-16 #* 2nd years - 16-17 #* 3rd years - 17-18 # If you want your character to be in the student council, please ask the admins. # Don't use other's fanart (unless you requested it or it was a gift for you) or a recolor of an original character as your idol's picture. However, edits are allowed. (For example, you took a picture of Honoka, redrew her hair and face and maybe did some changes in the outfit.) # Using original Love Live characters is allowed, but please no more than 4 characters per user. Everyone must have a chance. # It is not really a rule, but it would be better if your idol won't share the same name with an original character or a character from there, because it may cause confusion. Unless your character is related to another, then they may have the same surname. # If you want your idol to have SIF cards, they must have an attribute. They are: #* Smile (examples: Honoka, Rin, Nico, Chika, Hanamaru, Mari) #* Pure (examples: Kotori, Hanayo, Nozomi, You, Ruby, Kanan) #* Cool (examples: Umi, Maki, Eli, Riko, Yoshiko, Dia) # This wiki uses the "family name - first name" order, like the original Love Live wiki. # Don't edit others' pages unless there are grammar mistakes, missing categories, description of character's appearance or the creator requested your help. # Don't ruin others' pages. # Don't steal others' ideas. # Don't use others' characters without their permission. Categories Idol * Character * Idol * Student * Kirahoshi Academy * Year * Name of the unit * Character category * Attribute * Original Character (if she's made by you) * Canon Character (if she is a canon character) ** Love Live! Character (if she is from original Love Live!) ** Love Live! Sunshine!! Character (if she is from Sunshine) ** PDP Character (if she is from Perfect Dream Project) * Your Username Unit * Unit * Name of the unit * Names of the members * Number of members (for example, 9-member unit, 3-member unit) * Your Username Sub-Unit * Unit * Sub-Unit * Name of the sub-unit * Name of the full unit * Names of the members * Number of the members Song * Name of the character/unit which performs the song **After Unit, name of Participating Members. * Your Username * If in Single/Album, add the Single/Album name as well. * Songs * Songs by The name of the writer ** If written by you, Songs by Your Username Category:Browse